


The Pack

by Willow124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Hyena!Xander, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of what Xander was thinking during the episode "The Pack." This is crossposted to fanfiction.net and livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I have this on more than one site): I don't own any of the characters or the show. I wish I did because then I could pay for college and not have to worry about my grades.

> It wants them. I can’t control most of my own actions. The Pack took over, and I was caught in the middle. The others were bullies to begin with, but this is crazy. The hyena in me wants to eat raw meat. It finds anything else disgusting. It also wants Buffy and Willow, but it has decided that Willow is weak and needs to be culled from the group. The weak do not survive long in its world. Buffy smells strong, like magic and earth. I can only imagine that that is what all Slayers smell like. Do I have this target on my forehead that says that I am supposed to be in the middle of every single mystical thing that happens in this town? This thing is just the most recent in a long line of weird stuff that’s happened to me here. I can’t even blame it all on Buffy because this happened before she moved here, even if I didn’t know what it was called. Nala, the hyena’s name is Nala and she is Alpha in this pack. Figures, it’s just my luck that I get possessed by the meanest female in the Pack. She wants Buffy in her pack. She told me that she did want Willow in the Pack based on the fact that she smells so much of magic that her magic can almost be seen, but Willow would not stand up for herself when pushed. I tried to protect her, but Willow is too nice to fight for herself. Nala has decided that Buffy is the perfect guardian. She stood up for both girls when I pushed Willow away. I don’t want to hurt either of them, but I can’t control Nala. Nala is stronger than me, she has centuries of experience possessing people and building her pack. She even used to have a Slayer, but as soon as that Slayer changed into hyena form, her powers faded and her magic left. That particular hyena stayed stronger than normal, but she lost much of her strength after the transformation. Nala wanted that extra strength in the Pack again. Apparently, the extra strength was passed into the ex-Slayer’s pups, making the pack stronger. Nala is the only true hyena demon in the Pack, the rest used to be humans. I don’t want to end up like that, and I don’t want that to happen to anyone (no one deserves losing their life, even the bullies that are currently in the Pack). I hope that Buffy can fix this before it’s too late. Nala wants to kill Willow, to feed on her in order to make sure that Willow dies. Please, Buffy, stop this before I hurt anyone!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every review I get helps my writing just a little bit more. Please leave a comment.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
